


CRX_The End_Entry 03

by Nozi



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: CRX, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi
Summary: ≯末世背景下的CRX.≯研究员ConneR×被“终焉”感染的异食癖医师Xenon≯具体设定请走lofter,置顶里艾特的子博.
Relationships: Colin Neumann Jr.｜ConneR/Xenon/Simon Jackson｜Xenon
Kudos: 4





	CRX_The End_Entry 03

长长的吐息在狭窄的空间里穿梭，废墟中的时间已经静止了近一百二十个小时。  
ConneR尝试着平举手臂，又缓慢地放下，接下来是转动、前伸和抬高。被囚禁在废墟里的时间，他通过执行一些简单的动作来检测义手的情况是否正常，好在目前为止他并没有感觉到异常。他们被困的遗迹废墟并不过分潮湿，也没有大量积灰，角落里渗出的水源虽然少之又少但聊胜于无，再加上身上储备的些许压缩食物，勉强维持生命对他们而言并不是什么难事。  
狭小的废墟里寂静不动声色地膨胀，将角落里传出的细微声响扩大。ConneR没有回头，他不用投去目光便知道把自己埋在角落的Xenon是怎样一副狼狈姿态。他能够轻易辨认出耳畔吞咽唾液的声响，啃咬手臂时牙与肉的摩擦，吃痛的闷哼，短促的呜咽，甚至是空空如也的胃部翻搅时的悲鸣。血的味道在空气中弥漫，纠缠着他，也纠缠着蜷缩在一旁的人。

“Xenon？”  
“…………………。”  
青年没有回话，只是加重咬合的力道，令牙齿在小臂里嵌得更深了些。已经开始凝结的伤口又渗出血液，殷红融入深不见底的黑暗，只有重新流动起来的血腥味提醒着ConneR发生的事。

年长者长长地叹着气，声音因为体力的丧失而透着深深的疲惫。  
“你一向理性而冷静，我认为这种时候你应该更懂得权衡利弊。你是研究的负责人，要想终结「终焉」带来的灾难，你是不可或缺的因素。”  
“你应当活下去。”  
——血肉撕裂的声音。  
破碎的呻吟终于自角落里溢出，隐忍于咽喉深处的疼痛找到了缺口一般，争先恐后地溢出。

“……Xenon！”  
隐忍的情绪终于冲破牢笼，蜷缩的身体猛地颤抖一下，条件反射般想要往旁缩去，却被抓住了手腕。属于另一个人的气味随着拉拽的动作，和手臂一同将Xenon拥入怀里。他闻到了不属于自己的血腥，年长者恋人身上有着被碎片划出的豁口，随着大幅度的动作被重新扯开，吐着血液的芬芳。  
Xenon挣扎着想要起身，身体却如同粘滞在对方身上一般动弹不得。他感到自己的呼吸在一瞬间凝固了，每一次吐息都带着血液的气味涌入身体，饥饿冲破摇摇欲坠的理智牢笼，猛地攫住他的心脏，逼出一阵阵带着疯狂的刺痛。  
那些疯狂的、黑暗的、令人痴迷的欲望缠绕上周身，驱动着肢体，将他投进深渊之中。

“Colin……Colin。”  
Xenon因为疼痛、饥饿与疲惫的混合产物而蜷在恋人的怀中瑟瑟发抖，然而肉的气味却不断催生强烈的渴望，逼着他攀上人的脖颈，颤着声音发出干渴的哀求。Colin，来做吧，用我们都习惯的方式。不要让我做出那种事，不要让我抱着对自己的痛恨生活下去，那比什么都让我痛苦。

而年长者用一个绵长的深吻给予他回答。

肉体相贴的声音和粘稠的水声打破沉寂，Xenon的额头紧紧靠在对方肩上，回音让不加隐忍的喘息声变得此起彼伏。后穴与胃部一同抽搐的感觉令他的心脏也跟着一阵绞痛，他比任何一次都要恍惚，却也比任何一次都要清醒。精神如同浮萍那般飘摇不定，食欲却无比清晰地在他的脑海中起舞。无法控制，不能控制，Xenon按住眼前人的肩膀颤抖着起身，舌尖舔舐上那因缺水而干裂的嘴唇，在皲裂的伤口上徘徊。他缠住对方探出嘴唇的舌加深这个吻，忘情地吮吸着柔软的舌，湿漉漉的水声与身后的声音混杂在一起，将暧昧气氛烧得更沸。

“呃、啊啊……Colin……”  
变调的呻吟昭示着混乱心绪，已经没有多余的精力去抑制，只有放任冲动啃食理智。Xenon费力地扯开恋人埋入身体的手指，按着人的肩膀将入口贴上头部。极度兴奋的肉穴轻易便将异物吞入其中，Xenon紧紧攀着恋人的脖颈，他感觉到自己的大腿正在不停地颤抖，软肉贪婪地吮吸着埋入身体里的东西，同时吐出更多的液体，从交合处溢出的粘液将大腿根都染得湿透。  
“呜、Colin……”  
“我在。”  
“快点……哈啊、快点进来……”  
急迫的渴求仿佛蒙着厚厚的水雾，混合着破碎的心智搅成混沌的一团。不够，还不够深。Xenon的嗓音带着喑哑，被欲望搅得更加混沌不堪。  
再往里，再插进来一些。我想要你。  
但ConneR不再动了，于是又黏又湿的水声便缩小至入口微微开合的动静。

——无法停止，不能停止。  
理智一旦死去就无法复生，只有深渊里的阴影缠紧了他的双足，连续六日的饥饿彻底切断了最后一根名为克制的丝线，于是他向着欲望的深处径直坠去了。  
而诱使他堕落的源头此刻正紧拥着他，口中念着温柔的咒语，将自己作为祭品一同献上。  
——是时候了。  
ConneR拥抱着怀中的人轻声道。而对方沉默地支起上身，那被牙齿蹂躏数日的唇瓣终于微微打开，探出的舌尖轻轻舔舐在送至眼前的小臂上。  
牙齿嵌入血肉伴随着刺痛，没有任何麻醉，直白而又纯粹的痛觉在小臂处迅速生长。ConneR长长地吐着气，将胸腔里闷胀的痛感同混浊的吐息一起赶出身体，撕咬血肉的间隙里似乎夹着若隐若现的呜咽，却又立马被吞咽血肉的声音所掩埋。  
狭小的空间被血腥味填满了，而食欲却如同无底洞一般贪婪地想要汲取更多。ConneR在吞咽声的间隙里捕捉到Xenon紊乱的吐息，混杂着隐约的抽泣声。但他无暇顾及这些，剧烈的痛感伴随着痉挛般的颤抖，ConneR的胸膛剧烈起伏着，光是控制自己维持姿势就花去了几乎所有理智，为了将痛呼声关闭在喉中他咬紧了牙关，然而还是有些许破碎的呻吟自缝隙里溢出，被丢弃在一片混沌之中。

眼前的泪水逐降温，Xenon在吞咽与呻吟的间隙里艰难地喘息着，无法控制的冲动在舌尖触碰到血腥的一瞬间席卷全身，牙齿陷入血肉又将其撕开的一刻无数兴奋与饱足的因子在大脑中炸裂。身体着了魔一般行动起来，他近乎粗暴地撕开那浅薄的伤口，啃食上面垂落的肉，鲜美的味道浸满了每一颗味蕾，强烈的愉悦激生出莫名的力量，于是虚弱的、奄奄一息的年轻医师猛地攫住了眼前人的手腕，将牙齿埋入更深层的地方。  
甜美的、诱人的鲜血，柔嫩的、富有弹性的肉，就这样融化在唇齿间，不断地被塞进胃里，填入无法满足的、欲望的沟壑。  
被逐渐掏空的表层下隐约暴露出森白的骨骼，然而与黑暗融为一体的视线并不能将其辨认。重重咬下的一口令齿沿撞击在骨骼上，  
“呃啊……！”  
即使自己的痛呼只有一瞬，即使磕碰声立马被淹没在血肉撕裂的声音中，ConneR仍旧感受到怀中人浑身猛地颤抖一下，如遭遇电击那般猛地松开手。  
“呜、啊啊啊——”  
没能咽下的血水顺着唇角蜿蜒而下，痛苦的哀号终于冲破喉咙，Xenon猛地仰起身体，体内的东西因此而重重顶进敏感处，那哀号中便混入了甜腻的颤音。  
“Colin、Colin…不要……”  
ConneR几乎是不假思索地抬臂拥紧近在咫尺的人，理智的一丝回笼在此刻反而成为了阻碍，被混乱击中而带来的强烈冲击让Xenon无法克制地浑身发颤，他紧绷着身体，后穴死死吸着埋入其中的东西，血的味道还在口中徘徊，此刻却因为不合时宜的理性而滋生出强烈的自我厌恶。  
甘美的味道仍旧停留在舌尖上，愉悦感与罪恶感交织化作勒紧心脏的钢线。Xenon仓皇地扭过头，指甲深深嵌入喉咙的感觉让他眼前泛着一圈圈黑光，尽管眼前的世界近乎一片黑暗，视野里仍旧隐约被红色沾染。诱人的，致命的。  
——不能继续，不该继续。

忽而有硬而冷的触感覆盖上他的额角，ConneR向他伸出了右手。  
没有强烈的血腥和暴露着大片组织与肌肉的伤口，那片冰凉轻轻地触碰着他的额头，接下来是面颊，最终落在他贴于颈部的手背上。  
“…Simon，冷静下来。”  
眼前鼓噪的红色逐渐褪去，大幅度的喘息相互碰撞，被呼唤了名字的青年急促地咳着，剧烈的躁动不再令人发狂，他终于能够勉强自己辨认出对方的声音。  
Xenon伏在对方胸前喘息着，他感受到沾血的左手搭在后背，艰难却固执地沿着脊柱一节一节往下，年长的恋人用这种方式安抚着他，试图将他从绝望和贪欲的泥沼里拽出来。  
“Colin…Colin。”  
他轻而浅的呼唤险些被淹没在血液涌动的声音里，但是ConneR听到了，于是低头给予他一个同样柔软的吻。Xenon紧闭着双眼，ConneR看不见那两汪蓝色湖水里的光影，但他的手比Xenon要宽大一些，足够将那扼紧喉咙的苍白指节包裹，并一点点将它们掰开。伤口很疼，他感觉自己仿佛耗费了半个世纪才将Xenon发颤的指节从纤细的脖颈上取下，他摸到了黏滑的血液，还有几丝夹在指缝里的、滑溜溜的组织，那是属于他的，被利齿从从新鲜、血淋淋的伤口里挖出，还带着烫人的温度。  
Xenon费劲地打破卡在指节间的僵硬，反手去握ConneR的手腕。他感到自己的指尖上跳跃着火苗，灼热温度一直烧到心脏表面。  
“你不必……呜！”  
话语艰难地爬上唇边却被一记深入给结结实实顶了回去，一声急促的呻吟盖过了接下来的所有内容——他险些忘了他们还在做爱，胃里满足的咕噜声和食髓知味的冲动第一次盖过了交合的快感。血肉的味道仍旧在舌尖上起舞，甜美的余韵一直顺着舌根蔓延进身体里，和后穴的酥麻感交缠在一起，在身体里形成一个个圆满的结。

——好痛、好舒服。

Xenon将脸埋进ConneR的颈窝，饱足感自结合处与胃部一点点向全身扩散，但他的鼻腔里仍旧填充着浓郁的血腥，耳畔是粘腻水声与血液滴答的声响。冰凉的机械臂已经被身体的温度所染，此刻正轻拍着他的后背，像是安抚受惊的孩子。  
“没事了。”  
温和的声音融化在耳畔，Xenon将头埋得更紧了些，鼻尖又酸又涩，眼角却渗不出泪来。  
激烈的浪潮退去，仅余又暖又柔的余波轻轻扫在身上。Xenon艰难地动了动腰，发软的双腿终于有了些力气，足够让他将身体稍微提起又重新下压，让体内的异物顶上深处的软肉。他听到耳畔难耐的低喘，冰凉的义肢搭上后背，轻轻抚摸着他的肩膀。Xenon在ConneR的声音出口之前封上了他的唇，用充斥着血腥味的吻。  
不用让你的伤口避着我。他说，我知道它很疼。你已经做得够多了，我必须为你做些什么。  
渗血的手臂被垫在叠成一团的外套上，Xenon扶着他的肩膀慢慢调整姿势，穴肉有规律地张缩着，含着已经进入大半的性器，描摹着表面青筋的轮廓，一点点将那东西吞得更深。  
Xenon仰起头，纵情地呼吸着，不加抑制的动情呻吟在胸膛粘稠地融化，被撑开到极限的入口紧密地吻着根部，已经不能更加深入。他紧紧压着ConneR的肩，强撑着发软的双腿将自己支起，他在欲望的海洋里上浮又坠落，只是这次的海水不再是腥涩的暗红，他听到耳畔难耐的低喘和支离破碎的呼唤，同等的快感让他们的知觉融合在一起，互相抱拥着迈上顶峰。  
大脑在高潮的一刻陷入恍惚，Xenon花了很长时间才注意到白色浊液已经溅在他们的胸腹处，后穴里灌满了同样粘稠的东西，稍稍一动便有粘液顺着交合处的缝隙流出。他毫不在意地用手指蹭了蹭，又伸出舌尖卷走指尖的那一抹白浊。  
“吃饱了么？”  
Xenon感到有温暖的皮肤蹭上他的鼻尖，于是他点了点头。  
“那么你该休息了。”ConneR轻声对他说，“你的身体不该这样疲惫下去。”  
“……嗯。”  
Xenon扶着废墟的石壁慢慢撑起身体，让恋人从自己的体内退出来。他的腿仍旧又酸又软，还未闭合的后穴微微翕张着吐出一股股粘液，但饥饿带来的苦痛似乎已经退到了遥远的地方，余留下的只有温顺的、长足的倦意。  
ConneR拢了拢他的肩膀，让恋人靠在自己的肩头，开始替他擦拭腿间的泥泞。Xenon闭起双眼，任由温暖的水流吞没意识。  
他们的呼吸在废墟里轻缓地交融，碰撞着石壁，又顺着废墟的间隙消散而去了。


End file.
